Kirby
Kirby is the main protagonist from the franchise of the same name. He starred in the 40th episode of Death Battle, Kirby VS Majin Buu. History A thousand years ago, the star warriors have defended the universe from the infamous and powerful Nightmare. However, they ended up dying, leaving only two left. The heroic Meta Knight, who fought in the war and barely made it out with his life, and our famous pink hero, Kirby, who avoided the entire war in a star spaceship, and crash landed on the planet Popstar. Kirby has fought and battled enemies and protected Dreamland from disasters such as Nightmare, Necrodeous, Yin-Yarn, and the large army of Dark Matter, as well as his arch-enemy, the cruel and lazy King Dedede, who is not as threatening as the previously mentioned villains. Kirby is famously known for inhaling his enemies and copying their abilities. He also uses his Warp Star for transportation, which can move faster than light, though he can fly on his own for long periods of time. Kirby's feats are amazing, but he does have some flaws, such as how he is very young and impulsive. He has endangered Dream Land twice by attacking King Dedede and Meta Knight because in the former's case, he didn't listen to Dedede, and in the latter's because he was hungry. He is also an unintelligent baby, and has to train with Meta Knight to mature as a warrior. Death Battle Info Background *Age: Unknown, 200 years pre-maturity *Height: 8 in/20 cm *Weight: Likely under 10 oz/283 g *Species: Unknown *Infant-like and cheerful demeanor *A Star Warrior *Citizen of Dream Land Arsenal *Inhale *Copy Ability *Warp Star *Flight *Air Bullet *Slide Kick *Can Summon Helpers Copy Abilities *Sword *Hammer *Fighter *Fire *Ice *Wheel *Mike *Hypernova *Star Rod Strengths and Feats *Cracked Planet Popstar in half *Punched a hole through the Earth *Threw Popon to the sun *Obliterated Popstar in manga *Destroyed Nova, who is planet-sized *Defeated Nightmare and Dark Matter *Redirected a meteor using simple cannonballs Gallery Sword_Kirby_KRTDL.png|Sword Kirby 500px-Ultra_Sword.png|Ultra Sword Kirby Hammer.png|Hammer Kirby KRTDL_Fighter.png|Fighter Kirby Fire_kirby.gif|Fire Kirby Ice_Kirby.png|Ice Kirby tumblr_mojmtvaB1d1sux2kwo1_500.png|Wheel Kirby 698152039_orig.png|Mike Kirby Big_Bang.png|Hypernova Kirby Starrod.png| Star Rod Kirby Trivia * Kirby is currently the smallest combatant on the show being only about 8 inches tall. Despite this his physical strength is on par with Superman, He-Man and Thor. *Kirby is the second combatant to send their opponent into the sun. The first was Thor. *Despite mentioning nine of Kirby's abilities, Kirby only used five in the fight. * Kirby is the 15th Nintendo character on Death Battle. **He is also the 7th Nintendo character to win a Death Battle. * Kirby currently holds the most ridiculous feat on Death Battle. He threw a monster 30 times his size, on a frying pan, all the way to the sun and back, with the monster becoming cooked into food. *Kirby is one of the few characters that directly mimicks Ryu's attacks. Deadpool also shares this attribute. *Kirby's original opponent was going to be Ditto from Pokemon but was changed to Majin Buu. Jigglypuff was also a common request among fans. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Aliens Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Magic Users Category:Mascots Category:Ninja Category:Shapeshifters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Near-Immortals Category:Pages with broken file links